zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
GTF-DM-L-016 Miss Luna Woman B Runa |age=Unknown (physical appearance of young woman, created sometime between 2029-2070) |hair=Orange |occupation=GAULEM (Sigma and Akane's assistant) |status=Active |voice=Noto Mamiko (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) |eye = Blue Red (under ABT) |relative = N/A |appearances = Virtue's Last Reward}} GTF-DM-L-016, also known as Luna, is a kind and intelligent young "woman" forced to play the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. She speaks softly, and always advocates for the most peaceful, optimistic solution. Luna never votes betray unless her partner picks it for her. Appearance Luna's physical appearance is based on Diana's. She has slightly droopy blue eyes and coral orange hair tied in a bun. Since she is a GAULEM, her hair and skin is made of Artificial Biological Tissue. She wears a light purple, long-sleeved blouse under a white vest and a long, dark purple skirt with a white geometric design. The skirt is tied around her waist with a ribbon. She also has purple stockings and white slippers. Her necklace is a caged bluebird, which also functions as a music box that plays "Blue Bird Lamentation", a reference to the caged bluebird's sorrow. Zero Sr. gave it to her as a gift. The necklace was inspired by Meaterlinck's play ''The Blue Bird''. In Maeterlinck's original story, it doesn't end with Tytyl and Mytyl waking up. When Tytyl and Mytyl try to feed the bird, it leaves the cage and flies away. It reminds Luna of the following lesson: "Search for happiness wherever you can, because the search itself is what will make you truly happy." and "Happiness is closer than you think." Personality Luna is a pacifist and rarely gets angered - one of the few moments (and possibly only moment) in the game when Luna is angry is when Dio suggests the possibility of Quark being dead. She completely trusts everyone. As such, she always votes ally and will feel heartbroken and devastated when anyone chooses betray against her, on the verge of tears. Luna is a little introverted as evidenced by her shyness and timidness. However, she is also gentle, caring, modest and humble. Luna speaks with a hint of sorrow and sadness in her voice, as if she has a heavy burden on her shoulders. Luna doesn't really have any friends or acquaintances, so she's lonely, and her loneliness hurts her. Despite this, she can be very vengeful if Sigma chooses betray against her. The latter of the two game overs on her path involves her getting Quark to safety while leaving everyone else trapped in the warehouse forever (in the former game over, Tenmyouji's the one who gets Quark out instead, with Luna's whereabouts unknown). Luna is not human, but rather an artificial intelligence which seems to possess emotions. Despite being a robot, she is afraid and scared of "death." Due to her status as a GAULEM, she follows the Three Laws of Robotics. She will not disobey a single order given by Akane Kurashiki or Zero Sr., even if she does not approve of their plan. Luna seems to have a complex towards herself for not being human - in her own words, she's nothing but a "just a machine - a jumble of metal and plastic that pretends to be real." It becomes apparent that Luna has a crush on Sigma Klim, as shown by her GAULEM ID password reversed (I LOVE KLIM), although it appears to be an unrequited love. This crush is also something Sigma never programmed - Luna developed it on her own. Luna has a medical license and can operate medical machinery. She is installed with a medical database. The ADAM is one notable example. This is because her human counterpart, Diana, was a nurse. As seen in the B. Garden, Luna loves nature and greenery because it makes her feel happy. She also tends to meet with Sigma there often because she says it is "perfect for a serious conversation". Background Luna is a GAULEM, a robot developed by Hephaestus Systems. She is physically based on a woman named Diana who participated in the Mars Mission Test Site simulation in December 2028. Luna is equipped with ABT and was programmed by Sigma Klim. Sigma created her sometime between 2029-2070 to assist him and Akane with their work, and for the AB Project to succeed. Kyle Klim wanted a mother, so Sigma asked Luna to play the role of his mother. In actuality, Luna wasn't created because Kyle asked for her, but that's probably what young Kyle interpreted. Kyle did not accept her because she was a GAULEM. Kyle refused to answer Luna and locked himself in his room. Luna looked sad, but he figured a robot couldn't truly be sad and she was merely programmed to appear sad, and a robot's fake facade of artificial sadness meant nothing to him. She is later instructed by Sigma and Akane to participate in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Should Akane be killed, Luna was to drag her body into her AB Room. If not, she was to participate normally, but cannot divulge any information about the game and play as if she was human. Finally, she was supposed to make sure that nothing interfered with the game's progress. Luna however was shocked that Akane would just let someone die so easily. Akane tells her that she has to follow her orders and do what she tells her and that Luna is programmed to follow her orders. Virtue's Last Reward Following Akane's orders, Luna placed Akane's body in her AB Room (the right-most AB Room). Luna's body is deactivated once she enters the AB Room. Soon after, she is reactivated and discovers she is a blue solo. She quickly escapes and is the second person out of the AB Rooms. Soon, all of the other players except for K and Clover end up in Warehouse A. After introducing herself, K jumps from the top of the leftmost AB Room with a sedated Clover. After K says that he cannot remember anything, Luna states that he has generalized amnesia. Moments later, Clover wakes up and learns what has happened and Zero III introduces the rules of the game to the other players. The Chromatic Doors open and Luna asks Sigma to pick a door. When the players were solving their escape room, Zero III moved the AB Room using a crane from the very right to the very left AB Room. In doing so, this also revealed Dio's knife and would later expose it to Alice, as well as prevent suspicion of Luna. Luna END Sigma chooses to go with Luna through the magenta door with Phi and the trio ends up in the Lounge, after escaping, Sigma, Luna, and Phi meet up with the others and find the second set of Chromatic Doors. Once back to Warehouse A, the body of Akane Kurashiki is discovered and Luna scans the body in a virtual autopsy. She states that Akane was stabbed with a knife. Dio immediately accuses K of killing her because the body was found in the AB Room that he was in. K denies it, saying that only Clover was inside the room with him and she was unconscious. Soon afterwards, the AB Game begins and Luna chooses to ally with Sigma and Phi. The results of the game show that Sigma also allied with her, bringing their BP to 5. For the second round of the AB Game, Luna is a yellow solo. After Zero III finishes explaining the rules, Luna heads to the Crew Quarters with Tenmyouji and Clover. While there, she runs into Sigma, who asks what the purpose of the Nonary Game is. Luna makes up a fake theory that it might be a reality show. Her comment about Akane being killed for money angers Tenmyouji. Soon, the Chromatic Doors on Floor B open and the players must once again decide which doors to go through. Luna suggests going with either Sigma or Phi, since they allied with her in the first round. However, the other players cannot come to a decision until Quark starts murmuring about how they should all die. Tenmyouji takes Quark with him because he is a pair. Luna then heads through the green door with Sigma and Alice. They find the GAULEM Bay behind the green door and meet a GAULEM known as G-OLM. He explains about the Chinese Room and almost tells Sigma and Alice that Luna is a GAULEM, but he is quickly terminated by Zero III. Soon after, Dio opens the AB Room. Upon returning, she learns that Tenmyouji, Quark, and Clover had not returned yet. Luna starts to worry, but Alice finds something at the rightmost AB Room. Just as Sigma is going to ask her what it is, Tenmyouji and Clover return saying that Quark has vanished. The eight players split up to search for Quark. While searching, Luna learns that Alice has been stabbed and she goes to tell Sigma and Phi, Alice's fate. Once everyone is regrouped except for Quark, Phi accuses Dio of killing Alice because he found her. Dio then states that Clover might have committed the crime because she was the last person with Alice. Clover gets very upset about Alice's death and runs off, Tenmyouji pursuing her. The second round of the AB Game begins and Dio suggests that Luna might betray Sigma. Luna states that she trusts Sigma and will ally. When K asks Phi if they are going to ally, she says that Dio might betray. She then locks Dio out of the AB Room and K goes to vote. Luna then votes ally, along with Sigma, bringing her BP up to 7. Sigma says that he will definitely choose ally in the third round. Luna, however, is upset about Alice's death, but Sigma says that Quark's BP is 9 at the end of the round. After Clover yells at Tenmyouji for betraying her, they both go their separate ways to search for Quark. After K and Phi speak about allying in the AB Game, Luna discovers she is a green solo. The four players agree to split up into two groups to find Quark. Sigma and Phi would work together and K and Luna would search together. Upon reaching Floor B, Luna and K split up, saying that it would be easier to find Quark that way. Luna soon finds Quark collapsed by the GAULEM Bay and places him inside a Treatment Pod in the Treatment Center, which was opened by Zero III. She removes his bracelet with the aluminum foil from the Crew Quarters. She soon takes Tenmyouji to see Quark and explains what happened to him, and gives him Quark's bracelet. She then runs into Clover somewhere on Floor B. She takes Luna to the Crew Quarters and interrogates her about Alice's death. Luna tries to explain to Clover that Alice suicided because of Radical-6. Clover doesn't believe any of it, and takes out the injection gun filled with tubocurarine from the Infirmary, which both women fight over. During their fight, Luna accidentally gets injected with the gun by accident and Zero III deactivates her to maintain the illusion that Luna is human and not a robot. Clover runs off to get the AED to revive Luna, but Dio manages to tie her to the sink with Tenmyouji, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. After the Chromatic Doors close, they are both killed by the penalty. At this point, Luna is in the mainframe of the computer and witnesses Sigma and Phi in the Security room, looking through G-OLM's logs, and Dio and K killing each other in the Rec Room. After Sigma and Phi find Clover and Tenmyouji dead, Luna hacks into Zero III and reactivates her body. She quickly gets the Star Key from Dio and K's bodies and opens one of the AB Rooms. She then runs off quickly without running into Sigma and Phi. They then decide to search the room that Dio and K searched behind the White doors, which turns out to be the Director's Office. After a few jumps by Sigma, he is able to log into Zero's computer and access the GAULEM records. They both learn that Luna is a GAULEM, and most importantly, she was still active. Phi suspects that Clover's final message of "016" is a clue to Luna's GAULEM ID number, but Sigma thinks otherwise. Later the third Ambidex Game starts, and Phi and Sigma turn around to see Luna on the outside, just as the doors close. Ironically they will have to play the AB Game against her. Phi still thinks that Luna killed Tenmyouji and Clover and tries to convince Sigma to betray her, as she will most likely betray them to keep them from leaving through the Number 9 door. In the end, Sigma picks ally and Luna did not vote, automatically allying, allowing Sigma and Phi to get 9 BP and escape the facility with an unconscious Quark. After sending Phi through Door 9 with Quark and choosing to stay behind, saying he did not regret his decision, Sigma meets Luna in the B. Garden, remembering their talk in Sigma's ending. Luna confirms that she is indeed a GAULEM. She tells him about her orders leading to the start of the Ambidex Game. Upon completing her task, Luna was deactivated in her AB Room until the start of the Nonary Game. When asked about how Quark's bracelet being removed, despite that Quark had not died, she explains that she used tin foil for its electromagnetic blocking properties. Luna then recounts the deaths of all the other players. Alice killed herself with the knife she found on in Warehouse A, which originally belonged to Dio. Dio hid it between Dio and Quark's original AB Room and Luna's original AB Room after he murdered the old woman. Zero III later moved Luna's AB Room while the other players were in the first set of Chromatic Doors. Later, she had entered Room 2 with Clover following close behind. Clover began to question Luna, but when Luna did not give Clover the answer she was looking for, Clover took out the injection gun with tubocurarine. Luna fought to take the gun away from Clover, however, the gun accidentally pierced Luna's neck, presumably killing her. After Luna falls on the ground, she tries to revive her but is unable to. Clover fled in fear, believing to have killed her, but Luna, as a GAULEM, was merely deactivated to keep the illusion that she is human. Clover runs to the infirmary to get the AED. On the way towards the infirmary, she runs into Dio. After seeing Luna supposedly dead and taking the knife, he follows Clover to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, Dio overpowered Clover and Tenmyouji and handcuffed them to a sink in the Infirmary, leading to their deaths. Before her death, Clover wrote "dio" on her left leg, which when transferred to her right leg, being read as "016". Finally when questioned by K, Dio gravely wounded K. However with the last of his strength, K killed Dio before succumbing to his wound. Luna asks Sigma if he could hug her. Sigma awkwardly tries to but as he strokes her hair to reassure her, a bunch of her hair comes off into his hand. Luna's ABT begins to deteriorate due to the tubocurarine, causing the muscle fibers holding her ABT together to lose their binding. Luna asks Sigma if he's scared of her because she's a robot, but Sigma tightly hugs her back, telling her that is why he trusts her. As her ABT skin rapidly falls off of her GAULEM skeleton, Luna thanks Sigma for always trusting her despite being a robot. Luna mentions that she broke the Three Laws of Robotics, stating that she allowed a human to die when she could have prevented it, not just once, but ultimately six times. She then states that she could have prevented everyone from dying if she disobeyed her orders. Luna tells Sigma that a deactivated GAULEM cannot reactivate itself unless Akane, Zero Sr., or Zero III order them to, however, Luna's digital mind hacked Zero III and reactivated herself while temporarily deactivating Zero III to allow herself to help Sigma and Phi as much as she could. She also mentions that by going rogue and hacking Zero III, her mind in the system will be terminated and that when Zero III reactivates himself she will be dead. Sigma tells her that everyone's deaths were not her fault. He assures her that she only obeyed orders and that the true villain is Zero Sr., who set up the game, and says that it is painful to watch others die around you. Luna thanks him for being so kind to her and is happy to die in his embrace. She gives her final thanks and cryptically says "Goodbye... Doctor." Sigma is confused by that last word, but realizes that Luna has died. Alone in the B. Garden, Sigma cries in despair, as he can do nothing but hug the now lifeless GAULEM. Phi END and Another Time END On Phi's route, Luna goes through the Yellow Door with Dio and Quark and explores the Infirmary with them. In the first round of the Ambidex Game, both parties choose ally. As a result, all of them have 5 BP. In the second round, she is a yellow pair and her partner is Sigma. They go through the red Chromatic Door and explore the Control Room, where they find an antimatter reactor and a machine similar to a calculator. In the second round of the Ambidex Game, she and Sigma get betrayed by Phi, who wanted revenge for Sigma's betrayal in another timeline. After Sigma manages to stop Phi from leaving, Luna discovers that she is a magenta pair with Clover. After Sigma and Phi manage to disarm the bombs, she and Clover carry Alice through one of the Chromatic Doors and explore the Director's Office. Luna also heals Quark and Alice with the Axelavir found in the Q room. Later, she escapes Rhizome 9 along with the other players, except for Dio. When Akane reveals the truth about the Nonary Game, she explains that it would be better if the others ask Luna about her role in the AB Project later, which she agrees to. In Another Time END, Luna is seen in the Infirmary, looking after Dio by keeping him unconscious. She also speaks with ?, explaining to him what had happened while he was asleep. She also mentions that the Antiviral treatment has been given to the other players to cure them of Radical-6. She then tells ? where Tenmyouji and Quark are. Quotes * "Maybe it's... for entertainment. So rich, powerful people can watch. They're probably off in an opulent theater, watching us struggle while they drink brandy and eat caviar..." (Luna theorizing the Nonary Game's purpose) * "Yes, it seems like a perfectly normal table... Aaaah! I thought I saw a face in the table and I... I got scared..." * "Okay, it's nice and lubricated now. All slick and slippery. Just slide it right in there, okay? Maybe now it'll open... Okay, now that you've got it all lubed up, you should stick it in!" * "Is that true, Sigma? Is this shed really your house? You must be going through a rough time." * "Y-You promised... How could you...?" (if Sigma betrays her) * "Why won't you say something? At least give me an e-excuse! Say... say you wanted to protect everybody... or you slipped and hit the wrong button! Anything! I don't care if it's a lie! Just... just say something... I... I can't trust you anymore, can I...? I see. All right then. You did it so that you could get more points, right? I trusted you... Goodbye." (if Sigma betrays her) * "How could you!? Why would you say such a horrible thing!?" (to Dio, when he suggests the possibility of Quark being dead) * "Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no..." (after Sigma's bracelet activates) * "Being surrounded by nature makes me feel... happy." * "Sigma... Are you... are you a robot?" * "A robot without the Three Laws is just a bunch of metal and plastic." * "I just... Why do you trust me so much? I'm a machine. I'm PART of this place! How can you trust a machine?" * "I'm a GAULEM. Just a... a machine... A jumble of metal and plastic that pretends to be real." * "Thank you... thank you so much. I wish I could stay here forever... you feel so nice... but I think my time is up. I've done things I really shouldn't have." * "I was scared... I... I was afraid to die..." * "I watched six people die and did nothing. I deserve this." * "Oh Sigma... thank you. I'm... I'm really glad I met you... I'm sorry... My time's up... At least I get to... die in your arms. Thank you, Sigma. And... goodbye, Doctor." * "I hope we can meet again someday. I'll be waiting... I'll be waiting..." (final words in Sigma END) Trivia *Luna's product ID is GTF-DM-L-016. The DM means "Diana Model". *Luna's circle "◯" pose - Japanese for "circle" is to signify that someone is correct. For example, if someone says, "Oh, you're Luna?" Luna will make the maru sign with her arms and say, "Bingo! You're right! That's correct!" *Luna's name comes from the Spanish and Italian word for "Moon", which is where the game is set. Luna is also the Latin word for "moon", which corresponds to how her design was based upon a woman called Diana, named after the goddess of the Moon in Roman mythology. *She can speak in a cockney accent, as seen in the GAULEM Bay. *In the Control Room (Easy Mode), Luna claims that her father (possibly Sigma) was a reactor technician. *In the GAULEM Bay (Easy Mode), Luna claims that her dress costed over $1800. It is unknown if she is joking or not, although it could be plausible in a post-apocalyptic world where clothing (especially as elegant as Luna's) is considered extremely rare, in the same way Quark's root beer float was. *In the GAULEM Bay, upon completing a puzzle, Luna says she's "fallen for Sigma all over again", implying she's fallen for Sigma once and already knows him. *Luna, K, and Akane are the only characters to not use profanity in Virtue's Last Reward. *Luna's favorite color is green, according to what she said in the Lounge. It makes her feel happy and calm. Gallery LunaProfile.png|Official profile. Luna01.png|Concept art. Luna02.png|Concept art. Luna03.png|Concept art. Luna.png|Profile. LunaBracelet.png|Luna's bracelet. Luna.jpg|Luna before the AB Game results. LunaBlink.gif|Luna blinking. LunaSpeak.gif|Luna speaking. LunaSmiles.gif|Luna's maru. LunaSurprised.gif|Luna surprised. Slastreward1.jpg|Luna sedating Dio. QuarkLeg.jpg|Luna sedating Quark. LunaQuark.png|Luna scanning Quark with the ADAM. Alice and Luna shocked.jpg|Luna with Alice. Clover_and_Luna_Enter_Room.jpg|Clover and Luna enter the security feed. Luna_corpse.png|Luna's corpse. AliceLunaDead.png|Luna and Alice dead. LunaNeck.jpg|Luna's neck with a ⊙ in it. LunaWarehouse.jpg|Luna in the warehouse. LunaEyes.png|Luna in the B. Garden. LunaGarden.jpg|Luna in the B. Garden. LunaSit.jpg|Luna sitting. Luna_look.jpg|Luna looking at Sigma while sitting. LunaDie.jpg|Luna hugs Sigma and cries. LunaDies.jpg|Luna's face crumbling as she dies. LunasHair.png|Luna's hair falls off after her death. Suicide.png|Luna's suicide. Luna_swim.jpg|Luna in a swimsuit. Luna1.png|Luna in the anime. Luna2.png|Luna in the anime. Luna3.png|Luna in the anime. Luna4.png|Luna in the anime. Luna_render.png|Luna. Lunaembarrassed.png|Luna maru. Lunaneutral.png|Luna neutral. Lunasad.png|Luna sad. Lunasurprised.png|Luna surprised. Lunathinking.png|Luna thinking. Luna_Model.png|Luna. LunaRotate.gif|Luna (turnaround). LunaExpressions.png|Expressions. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Technology